pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Great Subscriber War
|- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Belligerents |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align:top;" | PewDiePie and allies: ---- | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | T-Series and allies: ---- |- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Commanders and Leaders |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em;" | Main PewDiePie leaders ---- * MrBeast * Elon Musk * Markiplier * Jacksepticeye * Jordan Maron * Logan Paul * Jaiden Animations * Justin Roberts * Saiman Says (from 2018) * Davie504 * ManiYa (from 2019) * Andrei Terbea ''and others''... }} | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | Main T-Series leaders |- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Strength |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em;" | ''and others''... | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | India: 100 million subbot }} ''and others''... |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | | width="50%" style="border-right: 0px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | |- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Casualties and losses |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | PewDiePie: }} | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align: top;" | T-Series: }} |- ! colspan="3" style="font-size:90%; border-top: " | s,) was a YouTube conflict between PewDiePie and T-Series for the most subscribed channel |} The '''Great Subscriber War (also known as PewDiePie vs. T-Series or vice versa, Pewdish-Bollo wars,) was a YouTube conflict between PewDiePie and T-Series for the most subscribed channel on YouTube and first to 100 million subs, originating in India that lasted from August 29, 2018 to May 30, 2019. On April 28, 2019, PewDiePie officially announced that he is ending the Subscribe to PewDiePie meme, signing an armistice with T-Series digitally. Wikipedia article on PewDiePie vs T-Series: click here. FlareTV live stream: click here. GroundControl live stream: click here. SocialBlade live stream: click here. Akshat Mittal live stream: click here. Background PewDiePie Felix Arvid Ulf Kielberg, known online as PewDiePie, is a Swedish jute-jubber who does comedy and videos expressing his opinion. He was previously known for his "Let's play" videos. The PewDiePie channel had the most subscribers from 2013 until February 22, 2019, when it was finally overtaken by the T-Series, though PewDiePie returned the highest point shortly after about 8 minutes. It has over 96 million subscribers, 21.3 billion views, and 3.8 thousand videos posted since May 7, 2019 Support for PewDiePie The British Independence Party tweeted support for PewDiePie. Kaunas-based BC Jalgiris, during which the cheerleaders performed PewDiePie's song “Bitch Lasagna”. * Mr. Beast purchases all advertising billboards in his own town for a certain period of time, and then advertises extensively on radio, television and official websites. Team 10 Justin Roberts promotes PewDiePie by purchasing an ad for a building in New York Times Square for $ 1 million overnight. Davie 504 read the comment "Can't you play Bitch Lasagna in front of the T-Series headquarters in India?" Logan Paul apologized to PewDiePie for the past in a video, and called on the fans to register and take action, saying, “YouTuber will end the world's best history.” Jake Paul posted a video with permission to shoot inside the T-Series headquarters. PewDiePie himself has the purpose of not involving irrelevant Indians, posting videos that encourage fans and new users to raise funds for Indian children using the current influence that is attracting attention One day later, more than $ 200,000 was collected. PewDiePie posted the song “Congratulations” on his own channel on March 31 a few days after the number of registered users fell to second place. While giving up the world's top number of T-Series registrants, T-Series made copies of Bollywood songs and succeeded the company, the current chairman's exposure to huge tax evasion, the caste system in Indian society I included the problems in the lyrics and at the end of the video I thanked my fans for the past. After a few hours of posting, PewDiePie's subscribers began to surpass the T-Series and returned to the top in the world, surpassing 500,000 in a few days. News channel “Asian Boss” visited India in an interview and found that PewDiePie fans were actually many and growing in India, and their presence spurred an increase in subscribers. In interviews, he answered, “He cares about the children.”, “He will reach 100 million registrants the fastest in the world.” PewDiePie may use T-Series and the number of registered users as material, but the person has not made a statement to force registration. Gunshot incident and misunderstanding In the Christchurch Mosque shooting on March 15, 2019, the person who committed the crime stated in the video that live broadcast the gunfire, `` Register with PewDiePie , whereas PewDiePie said `` This person "When I talked about my name, I felt very sick. My heart is with the victims of this tragedy, my family, and everyone," he said on Twitter. Markiplier, et al. Commented, "The person in this case just spoke to make PewDiePie believe that it was involved in this case and tried to get him down. He has no responsibility." ing. T-Series T-Series is an Indian music and film production company. On YouTube, it has a multi-channel network of 29 channels, led by a team of 13 people. The T-series main channel primarily features Indian music videos (Bollywood music and Indian-pop) as well as Bollywood movie trailers, and daily uploads more videos and has updated 13.3 thousand videos since April 21, 2019. The T-series has become the most viewed channel on YouTube as of February 2017, it has over 71.7 billion views. From May 29, 2019 Support for T-Series In contrast to Pewdiepie and his supporters interpreting the conflict in a “personal versus company” composition, T-Series supporters interpret the conflict in an “India versus world” composition. In particular, it is responding to the growing nationalism of India due to the worsening relationship between India and Pakistan in 2019. India's Internet usage rate has been increasing year by year, and is now the second largest in the world after China (Japan is sixth). In the “Monthly access ranking to youtube by country” announced at the end of 2018, it is fifth after Japan (Japan is fourth), and the usage rate is increasing rapidly every year (China blocks access to youtube, etc.) User does not exist). One of the major factors is that Mukesh Ambani started a free connection service in 2016 and expanded from 2017 to 2018, and the number of registered T-Series subscribers has actually increased dramatically over the past two years. Showing the direction. Bashan Kumar, chairman of T-Series, said in an interview at the end of 2018 that "I am providing music for the Indian people" and "I am striving to realize my father's dream." ing. And in December of the same year, it was reported that the president's huge tax evasion was discovered. In March 2019, the chairman posted a video on his Twitter, “I want you to register T-Series as an Indian citizen”. It was strongly criticized as “Do you want to increase the number of registrants until patriotism?” And “Do not link your company with the country”. PewDiePie's songs “Bitch Lasagna” and “Congratulations” have been made inaccessible from YouTube in India after April 11, after appealing to the Delhi High Court. The verdict is only “defamatory to India” and does not mention any issues with the chairman or T-Series. The court has asked youtube to make it impossible to upload two PewDiePie songs across the streaming service. Activism From the Jute Jubers The first prominent YouTuber to support PewDiePie was MrBeast (Jimmy Donaldson), who bought billboards and radio ads in North Carolina, asking people to subscribe to PewDiePie's channel. He also created a video saying "PewDiePie" 100,000 times over a 12 hour period. MrBeast and his friends attended Super Bowl LIII, wearing T-shirts reading "Sub 2 PewDiePie". Other prominent YouTubers publicly advocated subscribing to PewDiePie, while others such as Markiplier, Jacksepticeye and Logan Paul made videos or tweets announcing their support for PewDiePie in the competition, often under the slogan "Sub to PewDiePie". New Yorker Justin Roberts, a member of Team 10, bought a New York Times billboard saying the same thing. Markiplier appeared live with the caption "I will literally not shut up until you subscribe to PewDiePie", telling his viewers to subscribe to the PewDiePie channel. Jacksepticeye made a live broadcast telling his viewers to subscribe to the PewDiePie channel and threatened to ridicule his channel if the T-Series overtakes PewDiePie. Timeline The conflict is considered to have begun at the end in August 2018 and escalated when General MrBeast erected billboards in order to get subs for PewDiePie. Many have supported PewDiePie in similar ways, causing him to obtain subscribers much quicker. Third parties On November 6, 2018, Dillon The Hacker uploaded a video where he proclaims he is the founder of T-Series and uses that channel to gain millions of subscribes with one goal in mind: to defeat PewDiePie. Despite the fact that this is obviously untrue, Dillon's allegiance remains unknown, more likely to stand against PewDiePie. Additionally, on December 14, 2018, iDubbbzTV uploaded a video in which the description proclaims that he hopes T-Series will overtake PewDiePie; however, does not actively promote subscribing to T-Series. On Janaury 1, 2019, CarryMinati uploaded a diss track on PewDiePie which he declared support T-Series called "Bye Pewdiepie". Projections T-Series is projected to have 393 million subs by March 2024, and will be the world's most subbed YouTube channel. At the same time, PewDiePie is projected to have 383 million subs, and will be the second most subbed YouTube channel. Tracking the 2nd Great Subscriber War Current status: PEWDCON -1 Current status: TCON 1 Data Felix Arvid Ulf Kellberg, known online as PewDiePie, is a Swedish blogger who shoots comedies and videos. Previously, he was known for his "let's play" (ukr. Let's play!). PewDiePie had the highest number of subscribers from 2013 to February 22, 2019, when it was finally surpassed by the T-Series, although PewDiePie finished first shortly after about 8 minutes. As of August 2019, it has over 98 million subscribers, 22 billion views, and 3,900 uploaded videos. He refers to his fan base as "9 Years Army". The T-Series is an Indian record and movie production company. YouTube has a multi-channel network of 29 channels (excluding Lahari music), managed by a team of 13 people. Reaction In September 2018, the YouTube channel FlareTV launched live video distribution to visualize and compare the number of subscribers on both channels. In October of the same year, Social Blade also started a live video distribution that displays data on the number of subscribers on the two channels. In this live distribution, votes are given to those who support it, with PewDiePie supporting 84% and T-Series supporting 16%. Photo gallery map Trivia * According to Pewdiepie, this war is held with his hopes of getting support from his fans who loved him in order to win T-Series. However, he ended it for a lot of reasons which he thinks has gone too far. ** In the video where he declared to end, he mentioned two events that is very severe and damaging towards the subscriber war. One being someone spray-painting 'Subscribe to Pewdiepie' on a World War 2 memorial, and another being a school-shooting incident in New Zealand, which a terrorist killed 29 people made a reference to the subscriber war. Felix does not address issues like this more than the fact that he felt insulted. ** Numerous fans of his also addresses the subscriber war to irrelevant topics like politics and racial things, which Pewdiepie refuses to be a part of since he is not relevant to those topics. * Pewdiepie addresses that his videos on T-series, B*tch Lasagna and Congratulations are entirely satire and are not meant to be taken seriously. References Interwiki links *"PewDiePie vs T-Series" on Wikipedia *"PewDiePie vs T-Series" on Wikitubia Category:Other Category:T-Series Category:Subscriber Battles Category:The End of YouTube Category:History Category:YouTube Category:Pewdiepie Fears Category:Great Subscriber War